


Meeting Again

by Jenbrait



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, No Beta, wrote this years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenbrait/pseuds/Jenbrait
Summary: As a woman returns from visiting her son's grave, she unexpectedly runs into her ex-husband.
Relationships: Harvey Finevoice/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Meeting Again

As I lay the flowers on my son's grave, I felt the tears creep up in my eyes. Though it may have been six years since the accident, the memory was still fresh in my mind. The drunken idiot that tore off, not caring that he hit a young boy. The same young boy that my ex-husband was clutching. My son's eyes were wide and terrified. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. As terrible as it was, I have to stay strong. Not like my ex-husband always drinking and crying for hours on end, not letting anyone near him, even me, who was suffering just as much, letting his life spiral downhill! Calm down Carol, no sense in thinking about the past.  
It was getting late, so I left the graveyard and headed on home. On the way, I passed by the new night cafe. The applause could be heard from out here as the customers cheered for whoever was on stage tonight. Looking at the sign, I saw his name there. He was here? Performing of all things? I decided to go inside and see if it was true.   
After the waiter seated me and took my order, I looked towards the stage. There he was. He just came on in front of a roaring crowd. The music started up.

_How sweet it is to be loved by you_   
_How sweet it is to be loved by you_   
_I needed the shelter of someone's arms_   
_There you were_   
_I needed someone to understand my ups and downs_   
_There you were_   
_With sweet love and devotion_   
_Deeply touching my emotion_   
_I want to stop and thank you, baby_   
_I want to stop and thank you, baby_

  
It is amazing. He looked like every bit the man I once knew. But how? The last time I saw him, there seemed no hope for recovery. I just sat there and watched him sing his heart out—his voice swooning the women in the audience. After the show ended and I finished my dinner, I proceeded to leave the cafe. As I left through the exit, I heard a voice. "Carol, is that you?" 

  
I turned around and saw him, surprise evident on his face. After a few moments of silence, I said, "Hello, Harvey."  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.

  
"I was passing by and saw that you were performing here. I wanted to see it for myself. Surprised to see you back on stage."

  
Harvey smiled and said, "Yea, I've been back for a while now, actually." After a small pause, he asked, "How have you been?"

  
"I've been doing well," I told him. After a few more seconds, I said, "Well, it was nice to see you again." I turned to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"Wait, before you go.... let me just say-"

  
"What!" I interrupted. "'I'm sorry that I was a total selfish jerk, and I want you to come back to me.' It's been three years since our son's death; it's too late to apologize!"

  
"It is. I was. And I am, and that was all I was gonna say. I was a mess. I pushed you away, and you didn't deserve that. So I understand if you don't want to see me again. I just want to let you know that."

  
I looked at him, surprised that he said that. 

  
Harvey gave a sigh and said, "See you around, I guess." and with that, he turned and left. Not knowing what to say, and turned and left me. However, I had a feeling that I would see him again.

  
(Harvey's POV)  
As I headed towards the others, I heard the idiot yell at me, "DUUUDE! Who was that chick you were talking to? Is she your girlfriend?"

  
"No, you moron, she's just an old friend," I explained. 

  
He just smiled and nodded. "That's cool, Dude." I shook my head and looked over to where Carol was just at, and I wondered if I would ever run into again. 


End file.
